Namikaze Naruto
by Jaye Shayna
Summary: Nobody has really ever liked Naruto, but who knew he would leave the village at the age of 7? His father was devasted while the village threw a private party under the Yondaimes nose. 9 years later, Naruto finally decides to come home, how will he take it
1. Heartfelt Moments

Heres a story Ive been working on for quite some time actually, since July. I planned to get this story finished and THEN post it but it was really getting on my nerves just a document that wasnt posted...

Namikaze Naruto

XxXx The story XxXx

A man stood on top of the Konoha hospital roof, awaiting the arrival of the great nine-tailed demon. A light breeze softly fluttered the man's long white cloak.

"Hokage-sama, surely there can't be another way to do this." A long white-haired man begged.

"No sensei, I couldn't put this burden on any other baby and I can't leave the demon sealing to you."

A tear sparkled down Jiraiya's cheek as he saw the great 9 tails of the demon flailing in the sunset.

"Please Minato, let me do the sealing. You are too important to the village."

The white-cloaked man swiftly turned around, careful not to disturb the sleeping baby in his arms. "I'm sorry Jiraiya-san." Minato stepped inside the ring and set Naruto down on a blue blanket.

Minato quickly painted circles of seal-characters around the baby's belly-button.

"I'm sorry Minato, my prized student." Jiraiya whispered to the winds before delivering a swift, sharp, and accurate to the back of the Yondaime's head.

Minato fell to the ground in a grunt. Jiraiya made extra care to not hit the Yondaime too hard, but hard enough to knock him out for a week. Jiraiya carefully pulled Minato into a sitting position and dragged him to the wall.

Jiraiya looked towards the sunset as blinked rapidly against the sunlight. He saw the Kyuubi-demon roaring with frustration at the shinobi surrounding the mighty demon. Blood-lust flashed even brighter in the Kyuubi's eyes. The fox swung it tails down and sliced a mountain in half.

'So it's true.' Jiraiya recalled. 'One swing of its mighty tail can slice a mountain in half.'

Jiraiya shook his head and focused on the red seals painted on the Naruto's belly. He preformed the necessary hand-seals. "Seal!" He yelled as he thrust his palm towards the middle of the seal.

The Kyuubi roared even louder and dug his claws into the ground as he refused to be sealed inside Naruto. Kyuubi turned towards Jiraiya and sent large waves of killing intent towards him.

Jiraiya channeled chakra into his legs as he refused to be brought to his knees. The Kyuubi snarled loudly as he disappeared and the seals on Naruto's stomach grew to a bright red.

Jiraiya fell to his hands and knees panting as he looked towards Naruto. Chiseled whisker marks began to appear on his cheeks. He softly brushed his hand across the sleeping Naruto's cheek.

'Physical appearance of the fox sealed inside Naruto?' Jiraiya wondered as he looked towards the destroyed Konoha forest.

"Many great shinobi have been lost today at the Kyuubi's claws. Many of those ninja's had civilian families…I just hope they don't treat Naruto as if he was the demon itself." He murmured before falling to the ground in chakra exertion.

((((( 7 Years Later )))))

Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba played outside of the Yondaime manor.

"You're it!" Naruto yelled as he poked Kiba in the arm.

Akamaru happily barked as he wove in and out of the children's legs.

"Hey!" The young Kiba yelled as he turned around to see Naruto running towards the trees.

Kiba chased after Naruto before Hinata giggled behind Kiba. Kiba turned around the see Hinata dashing past Kiba towards Naruto. Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's head and barked at Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Kiba, let's take a break for awhile. I'm tired." Panted Naruto as he jumped from a tree branch.

"Hey Naruto-kun, isn't your birthday a couple weeks from now?" Hinata asked as she slowed her walk for Kiba and Naruto to catch up.

Naruto slung his arm around Hinata and Kiba's shoulder. "Now that you mention it, it is. Thanks Hinata-chan! I had forgotten since I have been hanging around my best'est friends ever." Naruto gave his friends his large trade-mark grin.

"Aww Naruto-kun, you don't mean it don't you?" Hinata joked.

"Of course I do!" Naruto laughed as he placed a kid-kiss on Hinata's cheek.

Hinata blushed as Kiba and Akamaru laughed/barked loudly.

Minato stood on the mansion porch as he watched Naruto and his friends. "Naruto, Hinata, Kiba! Are you coming in now?"

"Yeah dad!" Naruto yelled as he pulled Hinata and Kiba by the arm towards his house…mansion.

Minato chuckled at his son's impatience. 'Just like Kushina.' He thought with a silent laugh.

The Yondaime led the way back into the manor. Hiashi and Kiba's dad sat on the couch and they looked as if they had a joke.

"Daddy!" Hinata yelled as the usual cold, stoic man gave Hinata a pure, warm smile when she jumped onto his lap. Hinata gave Hiasha a big hug and he swiftly returned the warmth.

Kiba ran over to his dad and swiftly gave him a bear-hug as Akamaru licked his face. He barked with laughter and he ruffled Kiba and Akamaru's hair.

Minato picked Naruto up and set him on his shoulders. Naruto hugged Minato's head as he shuffled his way over to the couch.

"So, I heard that you guys start the genin exams tomorrow eh?" Hiashi stated with a smile as he ruffled Hinata's hair.

"Yup Hiashi-sama, and we've all trained extra hard for it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, there's no need to call me sama. Just call me Hiashi." Hiashi smiled.

"A'ight…Hiashi."Naruto gave everybody his trademark grin.

Everybody in the room laughed. "Your son still never ceases to amaze me Minato."

"As with me." Minato replied and he patted Naruto's legs that was hanging over his shoulders.

Naruto giggled as he ran both of his small hands through Minato's sunshine colored hair.

"Well we had better run home before your mom fusses at us eh Hinata?" Hiashi chuckled at her blush towards Naruto. Hinata thought for a moment towards her mom's anger then quickly nodded.

"We should be heading home now before your sister gets mad at us for being late home right Kiba, Akamaru?" Akamaru barked quickly and Kiba laughed at his dog's anticipation to get a treat before the other dogs get them all.

Hiashi pulled Hinata onto his back and strolled out the door but turned around before walking the whole way out. "Bye Minato! I'll see you later!"

Akamaru sat on Kiba's head as they and Kiba's dad strode out the door. They waved farewell and walked down the pathway.

"Bye guys!" Naruto yelled as Minato grinned and waved good-bye before closing the door.

"So are you ready for the genin exams Naruto?" Minato asked as he set Naruto on the ground.

"You bet! I can create 3 Bunshins already!" Naruto exclaimed.

"My my Naruto, you must have been working hard with Kakashi!" Minato said as he ruffled Naruto's unusually spiky hair.

"Always dad! I worked on my taijutsu and chakra control." Naruto beamed.

Minato undid his red-flamed cloak clasp and tossed it on the couch.

"Alright. Now let's get some dinner and go to bed so we can get a great night's sleep for tomorrow."

* * *

Ok, nice chapter eh? I have 10 more chapters finished so we will be set for a nice couple months hm. Ill post a chapter every couple of weeks on FRIDAY! It might be poste don Saturday in case something comes up and I cant post the next chapter. Im tryin to come out of being inactive and become reactive agian! GIVE ME SOME SUPPORT!

~AOTF, Firewolfpup


	2. A Meeting With A Demon

Chapter 2

Naruto awoke to find himself in a sewer. He looked around before walking down the long tunnel to find a large orange and black demon fox snarling at his presence.

**"Good you're here."** The mighty fox boomed.

"W-w-who are y-you?" Naruto sheepishly asked as he visibly shook with fear.

The Kyuubi chuckled darkly at the sight of a human trembling in fear before him. **"Ever wondered what those red characters are on your belly kit?"**

Naruto assumed that the demon could be of no harm towards him the air of confidence grew around him. "Now that you mention it…I would like to know why they are there."

**"They are the signs of a sealed demon within you, Kit."** The fox grinned.

Naruto gave this piece of information a thought. "So you are the demon sealed inside me?" Naruto slowly said as he sat down on the flooded floor, barely noticing that the water on the floor wasn't getting his pants wet.

**"Very clever kit. Yes, I am the 9-tailed Kyuubi, the strongest tails of them all**." The fox grinned at the fact.

"…Are there other people like me?" Naruto asked quietly.

**"You mean other jinchuuriki's kit? Yes, there is other jinchuuriki's out there in the shinobi world."**

"Well…can you talk to me whenever I'm out of your sealed cage thing?" Naruto asked innocently.

**"Of course kit. Ever heard that out-of-the blue voice in your head kit?"**

"Hmm…I think so, yeah."

**"That's my voice."**

"Oh…Well since I'm here for the meantime why don't we get to know each other fox?" Naruto asked curiously slightly afraid that the fox will refuse.

**"DON'T CALL ME FOX! Call me Kyuubi**!" Kyuubi boomed as the torches on the wall shook a little.

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto gave a sheepish grin and held up his hands in surrender.

**"Thanks, it gets on my nerves for humans to call me a fox because I am a demon-fox. Not just a plain fox."** Kyuubi sighed as he hung his head.

Naruto noticed the fox's change in mood and he walked over to the cage. Naruto leaned up against the cage and reached outward and stroked the Kyuubi's head softly.

The Kyuubi looked up at Naruto, careful not to move his head. Kyuubi purred softly as Naruto scratched Kyuubi behind one of his giant, long ears.

**"Eh?"** Kyuubi blinked.

"You seem the more of a misunderstood demon…The type that everybody looks at the wrong way because you are huge and monstrous in size."

**"…Thanks kit…"** Kyuubi sighed. **"I'm glad you look underneath the underneath."**

Naruto stopped scratching Kyuubi for a moment and looked up at the fox with big cerulean eyes. "Say Kyuubi, do you want to be friends?"

Kyuubi was shocked. He never really had a friend before. **_'But there's a first for everything._' "Sure kit. I would love to be friends with you."**

"I will be the best'est friend you would and ever will have! Believe it!" Naruto yelled as he out stretched his hands to pet Kyuubi again.

Kyuubi softly butted his head against the gate and Naruto gave the Kyuubi's head a huge hug.

After a few minutes Naruto innocently asked, "Hey Kyuubi?"

"Yeah kit?" Kyuubi mumbled.

"What's your favorite color?" Naruto asked while he stroked the fur above Kyuubi's left eye.

Kyuubi sighed knowing this was going to be a long night.

(((((The Next Morning)))))

Minato rushed through the streets of Konoha with Naruto sprawled across his back. Naruto's breaths became slightly sharper and shorter and Minato ran faster and showed the villagers why he was called Konoha's Yellow Flash.

In a record time Minato reached the hospital gasping for breath. "Naruto…won't…wake up…please…help…" He gasped between pants.

Nurses rushed to help Minato and Naruto as Minato fell to one-knee. Nurses softly but swiftly carried Naruto through the hospital hallways with Minato staggering behind.

When Minato almost caught up to Naruto he was stopped by a swirl of leaves and an ANBU rushed over to Minato's side.

"Sensei, what happened to Naruto?" Kakashi asked silently praying to Kami.

"He won't wake up Kakashi…His breathing was sharp and shallow when I arrived at the hospital."Minato quickly said and ran over to Naruto's sleeping side.

Naruto's whiskers grew darker then faded over and over again.

Kakashi gently laid a hand on Minato's shoulder. "Do you think he's interacting with the Kyuubi?"

"It's a possibility…I just hope that the fox-" Naruto then snarled loudly and menacingly in his sleep and his fangs and claws grew.

Minato fell against the wall and buried his face in his heads as he slid down the wall. He started to silently weep. "Kakashi?" Minato mumbled between sobs.

"Yeah sensei?" Kakashi bent down to look at Minato. He noted that Minato was crying.

"What kind of father am I if I can't even save my own son from the claws of Kyuubi?" With that said Naruto sighed happily and relaxed his position.

Minato looked at his son which the nurses were strolling down the hallway and turning into a room.

"What do you think this means sensei?" Kakashi choked out, even Kakashi was having trouble keeping back tears. He had grown a soft spot for the 'Future Hokage'

Minato slowly stood up and started to walk towards Naruto's room. "Even I don't know that Kakashi?"

((((( In Kyuubi's Cage Cell Thing )))))

**"Well kit it seems you are needed in the real world."** Kyuubi said sadly. He had actually enjoyed Naruto's presence….he felt more…happy.

"What?" Naruto asked looking down from the ceiling.

**"Kit, isn't your genin exams today?" **

"Oh yeah…that's right." Naruto sighed inwardly.

**"If you want me to, I can help you with training and your exams kit."** Kyuubi said hesitantly.

"Really? That's great!" Naruto ran up to Kyuubi and hugged his large head. "I would love that Kyuubi! You are the best demon a kid could ever have!" Naruto laughed.

**"And you're the best jinchuuriki a demon could ever demand for!"** Kyuubi laughed.

The joke made Naruto laugh even harder but he soon recovered. "Do you really mean you would help me with my training and guide me through exams?"

**"Of course kit!"** Kyuubi said.

"Well…I must be heading back." Naruto started to walk back down the corridor but soon stopped. "Uh…Kyuubi? How do I get back home?"

Kyuubi boomed with laughter at Naruto. **"Here I'll send you home but it may hurt a little bit though and I'm sorry for the pain that may come."**

"Alright." Naruto readied himself. "HIT ME!"

**"Alllrrriiiggghhhttt….."** Kyuubi said sarcastically as he sent a wave of chakra rolling towards Naruto.

Kyuubi frowned when he heard Naruto's yells of pain.

(((((Back In Reality)))))

Naruto twitched his hand as he shifted in his hospital bed.

"Ow Kyuubi did you have to hit me that hard?" Naruto groaned as he rubbed his head where a large headache flared.

Naruto had barely anytime to register where he was before he was enveloped in a huge bear-hug by Minato.

"Dad…Can't'…Breathe…" Naruto gasped out.

Minato gave one last squeeze and let go of Naruto. "Son, I was so worried about you."

"No need to worry dad. I was in good paws."

Kyuubi burst out laughing which in cause made Naruto laugh. Their two voices merged together to sound a Kyuubi-Naruto laugh.

Minato's eyes widened at the sound along with Kakashi. Minato grasped Naruto by the arms. "Who was that?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and pain.

"NARUTO!" Kyuubi yelled trough Naruto's body.

Minato gasped at the voice and Naruto's head hung limp.

Naruto's head suddenly snapped back up and glared at the Yondaime with black slitted eyes with pure blood red iris **"Don't ever hurt _my Kit_ ever…AGAIN!" **s. Kyuubi yelled through Naruto's body.

Minato widened his eyes at how Kyuubi said "My Kit". He fell backwards at the wave of killing intent that was sent his way. Naruto shuddered a few times, "Father please, Kyuubi is my best friend and he doesn't like to see me get hurt."

**"THAT MAN IS YOUR FATHER?!"** The Kyuubi roared.

"YES KYUUBI NOW PLEASE. I'VE GOT IT UNDER CONTROL!" Naruto yelled not bothering to yell in his mind.

Naruto heard Kyuubi **"hmph"** before growling about how **"the world is corrupt nowadays."**

Naruto sighed thankfully before looking at his father who was leaning against the wall, staring at Naruto in disbelief.

"W-was that the Kyuubi, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded rather sheepishly.

**'Are you scared to talk about me kit?'** Kyuubi asked innocently.

'No, I'm just scared that they'll think differently because I'm best friends with the best demon ever…'

**'I'm speechless Kit. That's the best thing anybody's ever said to me.'**

'It's nothing really.' Naruto grinned outwardly.

"Naruto?" Minato suddenly asked.

Naruto stopped grinning and looked at Minato.

"What did you and the fox talk about?" Minato asked but as soon as that was said Naruto's whisker marks grew darker and more defined.

**'Fox.'** Kyuubi hissed.

"Please don't call Kyuubi fox. He hates that name." Naruto pleaded.

Minato blinked, "Alright, what did you and…Kyuubi talk about?"

Naruto tilted his head in thought, "Lots of things."

Kakashi spoke up, "Like what?"

'Should I tell them?' Naruto asked in his mind.

**'Hmm…no but I'll tell you what to say kit.' **

'Is it gunna be nice?'

**'It depends on how they take it as. But after awhile tell them it was a joke alright?'**

'Alright...'

* * *

Back in July I mentally murdered myself for writing this but Im pretty much over it now...working on Chapter 11. Trust me...the style of writing gets better with every chapter I PROMISE!

~AOFT, Firewolfpup


	3. Genin Exams

Yeah, I was gone longer than I had expected...I thought I had posted Chapter 3 already...but I didn't...and that came to me as a huge surprise...so after a month or so...I'm going to post this chapter and another chapter after this =] !...im trying a new theory on my Namikaze Naruto story and Im remaking the next few chapters ((so thats why ive been gone awhile)) and the next chapter you have got to tell me if you like the old version, or the new version!

An awesome question that an anonymous user named 'Daimon' had asked ((and btw...that my little step-brothers name and my step-brother is FINE! XD))"I can only access the first two chapters and you say that you are already working on chapter 11.I am very confused. Are you talking about a other story or have you just forgotten post the chapters 3  
to 10?"

And heres my answer! Hope your reading this Daimon! Its on purpose you can only access 2 of the chapters ((now 3)) because I had planned on giving myself quite a bit of time to get a few chapters typed before I had reached the current chapter I am typing. I never forgot, it was just on purpose XD

Sorry for the EXTREMELY LONG A/N! READ ON!

~Firewolfpup, AOTF

* * *

(((((Chapter 3)))))

Naruto still had his head tilted in thought until Minato laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Like what Naruto?"

"We talked about power and bloodthirst. How if I just listen to him, he could make me more powerful. He said that I could be the most powerful Nin in the world." Naruto tried to keep a straight face. "And I thought it was a pretty good idea so I agreed."

Kakashi gasped, Kyuubi laughed, and Minato screamed at that last statement.

"N-n-naruto." Was all Kakashi could say before Naruto snapped and started to laugh his Kyuubi-Naruto laugh.

'Naruto' Kyuubi laughed, 'That was the best joke ever told in my book!'

"I bet!" Naruto laughed aloud.

With that said Minato realized that Naruto was talking to the Kyuubi and fainted. Kakashi struggled to keep a grip on reality.

Naruto ripped off his hospital blankets and jumped off the bed. "Kakashi make sure to tell dad that, that last few words was a joke a'ight?"

Kakashi nodded meekly and wondered what they really talked about. Naruto walked out of the hospital and started to run towards the academy.

((((( At The Academy )))))

"Has anybody seen Naruto?" Iruka asked worrying about his half little-brother.

He received silence until Naruto burst through the door panting.

"Am I late sensei?" Naruto asked as he took his usual seat between Kiba and Hinata.

"Well…" Iruka glanced at the hitai-ates on his desk. "The exam hasn't started yet so I guess no."

'Great kit we're not late.' Kyuubi cheered.

Naruto gave his trademark grin outwardly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Alright…let's get this exam started." Iruka said before sitting behind his desk.

Iruka picked up his clip board, "Alright first up is Shino."

Shino walked casually up to Iruka's desk.

"Ok now create me 3 clones."

Shino preformed the necessary hand seals and in two puffs of smoke exact copies of Shino appeared.

"Great Shino!" Iruka congratulated and handed Shino a hitae-ate.

As Shino slipped on his headband and walked back to his desk; 5 people had received hitae-ates when Naruto was called.

"Naruto." Iruka called from his desk.

'Oh no Kyuu, what do I do?' Naruto asked Kyuubi frantically.

''Just walk up to the desk and I'll guide you through the rest' Kyuubi reassured.

"Naruto?" Iruka looked up from his clipboard.

Naruto shakily got out of his chair and slowly made his way up to Iruka's desk.

Iruka watched Naruto with an eyebrow raised, "Ok…create me three clones."

'Alright kit, perform the hand seals and focus all of your chakra into that last hand seal, 'n' I'll do the rest.' Kyuubi instructed.

Naruto nodded before he rapidly preformed 10 hand seals and focused his chakra into the last 'ox' seal. Naruto's whisker marks grew more defined and in three puffs of red smoke three shadow clones stood before Iruka. Each Naruto, except the real one, had eyes that were black slitted with a red pupil.

Everybody in the room stared into the shadow clones red eyes.

'Hmm...shadow clones. I wonder who taught him that.' Iruka wondered.

Iruka handed Naruto a hitae-ate and Naruto snapped his fingers. The shadow clones disappeared in another puff a red smoke. Noticing that everybody was staring at him, Naruto chuckled sheepishly and tied his hitae-ate around his forehead. He quickly slipped into his usual seat and lowered his head.

'What's wrong kit? You passed.' Kyuubi asked curiously.

'I know but why was everybody looking at me like that?'

'Well…I pulled a few strings and turned your regular clones into shadow clones.'

'But Kyuu, nobody in the classroom nobody really knows the difference between shadow clones and regular clones.'

'Alright kit, I used a genjutsu to turn your shadow clones eyes to look like my eyes.' Kyuubi admitted.

'Really?!' Naruto asked starting to fidget in his seat.

'Uh…yeah?' Kyuubi asked, nervous about what Naruto was going to think about it.

'That so awesome Kyuu! I must have looked so cool! I really wish I could have eyes that look like yours!' Naruto yelled ecstatically in his mind.

'Seriously?'

'Yup.' Naruto grinned outwardly and inwardly.

Iruka went through the rest of the list watching Naruto carefully. Every so now and then Naruto would smile, grin, and/or chuckle.

Almost everybody passed the genin exams and currently the trio of friends was just walking outside of the Academy.

"I hope I get to be on my best'est friends team ever!" Naruto yelled while slinging his arms around Kiba and Hinata's shoulders.

'I hope so too kit.' Kyuubi murmured loud enough for Naruto to hear.

" Aww really Naruto-kun? " Hinata asked.

"Yup." Naruto asked as Akamaru jumped on top of Naruto's head and barked loudly.

"Akamaru asks 'Am I one of your best'est buddies?'" Kiba translated while Akamaru whined.

"Of course Akamaru, why not?" Naruto replied.

Akamaru barked hysterically while licking Naruto's forehead rapidly. The trio walked home in a comfortable. Hinata was dropped of first, then Kiba and Akamaru, and Naruto walked home in silence while chatting lightly with the Kyuubi.

Naruto was almost home when he was stopped in his tracks by 3 smoke bombs. Konoha ninjas and villagers stepped out of the smoke. Almost every person held a weapon which varied from double-bladed kunais to wooden planks.

"It's finally time for you to die demon." One of the villagers said.

"Demon?" Naruto asked.

"Heh . " Was all the villager said before he was smashed upside the head with a wooden plank. Then Naruto saw black.

((((()))))

Naruto woke up in the sewer that led to Kyuubi. He heard snarls, banging, and colourful words being flown from Kyuubi.

Naruto walked to the Kyuubi's cage as multiple cuts and bruises started to form all over his body. He started to run and as soon as he could he latched onto Kyuubi's giant paw that was sticking out of the cage.

"Kyuu-onii-san, please make it stop." Naruto panted as a large gash formed on Naruto's left cheek.

Kyuubi bent down and licked the gash on Naruto's cheek and it almost instantly healed. Kyuubi's 9 tails whipped the cage sides, creating loud booms and bangs; the torches rattled on the cage walls.

Naruto clutched a fist-full of fur as an invisible force uppercutted Naruto's chin. Naruto buried up face in orange fur as he let out another ear-splitting scream.

Kyuubi roared loudly at the pain that Naruto was going through. Naruto screamed one last time and his grip on Kyuubi's fur lessened.

Kyuubi sighed thankfully, "It's all over kit." He reassured as he surrounded Naruto with a veil of red chakra, healing all of his wounds.

* * *

Questions about what I had tried to explain in the top part of my chapter will be explained in the next chapters A/N but be prepared to read two versions of the same chapter!

~Firewolfpup, AOTF


	4. Uchiha Itachi & Akasuna No Sasori

Okay, the first part of this chapter ((until you meet the light gray dash separating the differences, i will notify you in the text)) is the same for both of the chapters, the first part is the original plot; Itachi prepares Kyuubi to enter the world of actual time and the second half Itachi and Sasori decide to train Naruto for 4 or 5 years, then Naru runs away...

**EDIT: A couple people chose one of the attempts because of Naruto's closeness with Kyuubi, let me tell you something...the First Attempt, of course, Naruto is gunna be very close with Kyuubi for the many years to come...obviously...and The Second Attempt, Kyuubi will NOT join reality BUT, heres the catch, Naruto will stay in constant contact with Kyuubi AND he MIGHT, just might...it depends..., just aquire a demon fox named Akki...think about Sora ((i think is the guys name...he a guy who holds all of the leftover chakra from the Kyuubi..if u dunno...look on Narupedia)) and replace Sora with a wolf-sized blazing red male kitsune named Akki. CASE CLOSED!**

PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW WHICH CHAPTER YOU LIKED BETTER! PLEASE! BECAUSE IF YOU DONT THEN I WILL BE VERY CONFUSED AND A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED...AND PLEASE DONT DECIDE ON THE STYLE OF MY TYPING BECAUSE, OBVIOUSLY, THE SECOND PART IS MUCH MUCH MUCH MORE DETAILED AND BETTER EXPLAINED THAN THE FIRST ((i wrote the first part of the chapter back in July '09)) and the reasoning for July '09, I had planning on finishing this story before I had ever posted it XD it would much less stress of having to type up a chapter within a couple weeks because my schedule is frikkin busy! XD

PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTE!

~Firewolfpup, AOTF

* * *

((((( Chapter 4 )))))

Two missing nins speed through the Konoha forest wearing black cloaks with red clouds emblazoned on it.

"So Itachi-san, tell me why Leader partnered me with you and not me and Deidara?" A red-head asked quietly.

"I have no clue, but the thing I do know is that Deidara was not suitable for this mission." Itachi replied.

Sasori looked forward and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a boy hanging upside down from a tree with an inhuman amount of blood pooled beneath the sun-shine haired boy. Sasori gasped softly and wondered what the boy did to deserve this torture.

Even the usual cold and stoic Itachi was shocked at the sight, but he revealed no signs of his emotions.

"What do you think he did to deserve this torture Sasori?" Itachi asked.

"I haven't a clue but we can't just leave him here. I have a horrible feeling that whoever did this, isn't done with him yet." Sasori murmured as a long, silver tail grew out of the man's cloak.

Itachi nodded as Sasori cut the rope and Itachi caught him in his arms. Naruto curled up in Itachi's arms and buried his head into Itachi's chest.

"Let's head to the cave on the other side of the forest eh?" Sasori asked Itachi.

Itachi nodded and sped after the red-head, who was running in the opposite direction of Konoha.

During the whole trip Naruto was embraced by a veil of red chakra; Itachi noted that his cuts and bruises were slowly healing.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~First attempt at Chapter 3 back in July of '09!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((((()))))

Naruto was surprised to wake up, cradled in someone's arms.

"You are awake." Itachi announced.

'Don't be afraid kit. If anything happens then I'll protect you.' Kyuubi stated.

Naruto barely nodded his head, "Who are you?"

"The question is who are you?" Sasori countered from across the room.

'Should I tell them who I am Kyuu?' Naruto asked Kyuubi.

'Hmm…sure why not kit?' Kyuubi decided.

"…Namikaze Naruto."

"I'm Uchiha Itachi and that puppet over there is Akasuna No Sasori." Itachi pointed to Sasori with his head; Sasori only glared at Itachi.

"Wow, a puppet?" Naruto asked in amazement.

Sasori shrugged off his coat to reveal his puppet body. He also lifted up his palms and a latch opened. Flamethrowers slowly came out of his hands.

Naruto slid out of Itachi's arms and walked over to Sasori. Naruto touch the kanji on Sasori's heart container.

'Hey Kyuu-onii-san?'

'Yeah kit?' Kyuubi asked sleepily.

'D o you think Sasori controls other puppets?'

'Hmm…Maybe but I would imagine Sasori controlling human puppets.'

Naruto's face suddenly turned a light shade of green.

"You…control…human…puppets?" Naruto wondered aloud.

Sasori swiftly pulled his cloak back on. "Who told you?"

Naruto looked towards the ground, taking sudden interest in his feet. "My Kyuu-onii-san told me."

Itachi flinched at how he addressed the Kyuubi, "Do you mind if I talk to the fox?"

Naruto suddenly snarled and his whisker marks grew blacker and more defined, "Don't call my onii-san fox Itachi."

Itachi nodded meekly and looked towards Sasori.

Naruto's whisker marks thinned out and he became his normal self again. "Well…I don't care I guess."

Itachi nodded, "Come sit over here and stare into my eyes. Oh and don't blink."

Naruto nodded and sat down in front of Itachi.

"Mange-sharingan." Itachi murmured and his eyes turned from the three tomoe to a pinwheel design.

Naruto's world went black.

((((( With Naruto and Itachi )))))

Naruto and Itachi woke up in the sewer that led to Kyuubi's cage. Naruto started to walk in a random direction (To Itachi at least) before he realized that Itachi was looking in the opposite direction.

"There's nothing to see there, now follow me." Naruto ordered.

Itachi glared but said nothing as he reluctantly followed. Naruto and Itachi soon heard snores coming from deeper within the cage.

Naruto signaled Itachi to be quiet; Itachi nodded and used almost all of his stealth skills to stay quiet. A little more than 20 steps they came to a large room with bars towering above their heads.

Orange and black fur poked out from the bars in all directions. A large orange and black head was barred against the cage. A long, large, and orange ear stood almost straight up in the air against the bars while the other ear was sticking out from the bottom of the cage.

Naruto held up his hand to tell Itachi to stay where he is. Naruto ran up to Kyuubi and hugged his giant head.

"Kyuu-onii-san!" Naruto yelled.

Kyuubi blinked sleepily, "Hey kit, what's up."

Naruto didn't answer but buried his head and mumbled something softly. Kyuubi glanced up to see Itachi standing there with a dumbfound expression on his face.

'Naruto…hugged…Kyuubi? Naruto hugged the demon. Naruto hugged the…demon. IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!' Was the only things that was running through Itachi's mind.

"An Akatsuki eh?" Kyuubi snarled and stood up to his full height, he set a large orange paw in front of Naruto; ignoring the electricity that was shooting up his leg. "What do you want with my kit?"

Itachi flinched at how Kyuubi said 'my kit', "Well, my partner and I saved your kit from being further tortured from the leaf villagers and ninjas."

"Kyuu-onii-san I don't want those villagers to hurt me anymore." Naruto murmured.

"I know kit." Kyuubi tilted his head in thought. "Well…there might be a way for me to join you in reality but it's an extreme jutsu that has never been tested before."

"I'll help you Kyuubi." Itachi spoke up from his faze.

((((( With Sasori )))))

Sasori grabbed Naruto before he hit the cave floor. Sasori looked at Itachi who seemed to be dead. An idea suddenly dawned on Sasori. Chuckling at his brilliant idea, Sasori grabbed a block of wood and smashed it on Itachi's head. The seemingly dead Itachi never even flinched at the contact. Wooden splinters flew in all directions.

Sasori pointed at Itachi, "That just proves how much I hate you Itachi!" he yelled.

He quickly snapped out of his random moment and went to find more fire wood.

An hour passed without interruption and Sasori slowly appeared with a large stack of fire wood in his hands. He threw a couple blocks onto the fire and turned around to see Itachi performing dozens of hand signs within seconds.

Sasori watched in amazement was Itachi suddenly stopped on the 'tiger' seal. Naruto yelled out in pain as his body glowed a deep red. The outline of an orange paw stepped outside of Naruto's body.

'What is he doing?' Sasori wondered as the Kyuubi's head and body also stepped out of Naruto's body.

The rest of Kyuubi stepped out of Naruto and started to slowly materialize as Itachi and Naruto started to wake up.

Naruto turned his head to the left to see Kyuubi shaking his fur, his nine tails flailing in every direction. "Kyuu-onii-san!" Naruto nearly yelled and grabbed one of Kyuubi's large legs.

Naruto slid off the bed and measured Kyuubi's height with his eyes. Naruto noted that he barely touched Kyuubi's belly fur.

"Wow Kyuu-onii-san you shrunk."

"And you grew taller kit." Kyuubi chuckled as Naruto climbed onto his back.

"Ow fuck, I've got the nastiest headache." Itachi mumbled and Sasori started to burst out laughing.

Kyuubi looked away from Naruto to see Sasori laughing his head off at Itachi. Kyuubi's hackles rose and he snarled ferociously.

"Akasuna No Sasori." Kyuubi hissed.

Sasori stopped laughing, "Yes?"

"Were leaving kit." Kyuubi simply said before quickly walking out of the cave, leaving a confused Sasori and an angry Itachi.

"Where are we going?"

"Konoha."

"Why?"

"I need to tell the Yondaime/ your father that I'm going to take you out of the village for awhile to train."

Naruto was silent for a moment, "Ok, but at least can I have an hour or two to say good-bye to Kiba and Hinata?"

Kyuubi grinned, "Sure kit." And took off full speed through the Konoha forest.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Second attempt at Chapter 3!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((((()))))

Moonlight filtered through the caves large opening and shone on Naruto's face, waking him up slowly and annoyingly. Glass-like clinking sounds echoed throughout the cave and a fire roared from somewhere close to Naruto. The fire snarled loudly whenever the person threw a glass of dark liquid into the bright red flames.

Naruto looked around to see two black cloaked figures, one sitting at a long table mixing some sort of toxic liquids, and the other sitting at a small round table, near the fire, wearing thin, rectangular glasses and reading a book.

The one person sitting at the table growled softly and hurled another glass into the fire, causing the fire to roar loudly and turn a vibrant green. The other person looked up from his book and glared at the red-head sitting up the table, who was now writing down notes in a small notebook.

"Will you please not do that Sasori?" The man sighed annoyingly as he turned back to his book.

"What do you suggest I do with the poison if it lacks a quality I need, Itachi?" Sasori answered Itachi with a question of his own.

"Point taken…" Itachi murmured as his eye caught Naruto staring into the fire. "You're awake." He stated simply.

Naruto nodded once, hugging his knees to his chest, looking at Itachi out of the corner of his eyes, who was eyeing Sasori warily, waiting for the red-head to toss another toxic mixture into the fire.

"Well, what's your name?" Sasori asked while he stirred a dark orange poison by holding it up in the air and spinning the glass slowly.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto murmured, turning his attention back to the fire.

"I am Akasuna No Sasori…and that's Uchiha Itachi." Sasori said as he sprinkled some kind of yellow powder into his dark orange, now a bubbling blue, poison.

Naruto watched Sasori carefully measure a thick purple liquid, that seemed to have a mind of its own, and pour it into the blue poison. With a loud hiss, the blue poison calmed down and the colour took on a blue and purple hue. Sasori looked down to write down a couple notes and looked back up to see Naruto peering over the side of the table at the 6 different coloured poisons that were lined up.

"What are those poisons for?" Naruto asked, barely showing any emotions; Sasori took this as a sign that he was still upset over what happened a day or so before. Itachi looked over at the two without moving his head; maybe Naruto could get some answers out of the secretive puppeteer.

"For my puppets." Sasori simply said, as if it was the simplest question in the world. He looked up at Naruto and saw that the boy wanted an explanation; with a silent sigh, Sasori began to explain. "These poisons you see here are all experiments; I'm trying to make my current poison better than it is now. You see this weapon?" he asked, holding up a kunai that was dripping with a light purple poison.

Naruto nodded, now very interested in the poisons while Itachi listened intently, wanting some answers. "One cut with this kunai will cause massive internal hemorrhaging, paralysis, and death; all of these side-effects will occur within three days. The point is to cause suffering and a very excruciating death." Sasori murmured as he noticed that Itachi was listening.

"So all of your weapons and…puppets weapons are soaked with that poison to ensure death within three days? Cool way to get rid of your enemies quickly and efficiently and actually know that they're dead…you are the only person to know of the antidote?" Naruto said, using the only basic knowledge that he gathered from the extensive library in his home.

Sasori looked at the boy with an eyebrow quirked, shocked, but you couldn't tell from his stoic mask. The boy was what? Six? Seven? And he understood the reasoning for his poison with just a short explanation.

"Correct."

Naruto looked down at the ground and back to the numerous poisons on the table. "No one in Konoha uses puppets as a Shinobi Technique…it _would_save chakra one would normally waste for Ninjutsu to use to enhance your own limbs and chakra strings instead…I don't see why there are not more puppeteers…"

If the situation wasn't so sad, Sasori would have burst out laughing; trust a child to see the advantages and wonders of using puppets so easily.

"You're interesting in the Shinobi Technique?" Sasori asked curiously.

"Of course…it would be interesting to know how the Technique worked out in battle."Naruto answered quietly, watching the only poison moving warily.

Itachi's eye twitched annoyingly as he couldn't believe that Sasori was telling this kid they barely knew more than what Sasori told him and at the fact that the kid _knew_ more on the subject than him.

Sasori nodded. "What do you want to do? Aside from visiting the surrounding villages, that is, doing so as you are now is a surefire way for you to get caught and sent back to that pitiful village"

Naruto asked himself that question now. What did he want to do? It's obvious that if he went back to Konoha by force or by will, he would most likely be lynched again by the villagers. If he went to any other village, now knowing that he had the Kyuubi in him, it probably wouldn't take long for them to realize it too and use him for it, so any hidden village is out of the question. That didn't stop him from wanting to become a shinobi though. He had no reason to become one though other than to protect himself, that wasn't great motivation to become strong and progress for the sake of progress would just make him bored quickly. He then had images of the Sandaime Hokage and the Ichiraku Ramen family flash through his mind before he smirked slightly.

"I want to be a shinobi…" answered Naruto which made Sasori raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Then let Konoha capture you again, they'll let you become one eventually…" he answered, wanting to goad a reaction out of him which he did. Naruto's cold eyes met his own shining with fierce determination.

"I don't want to go back to Konoha or any other hidden village either…they'll just use me…I still want to be strong though…"

Sasori growled softly and threw the current blue potion into the fire while thinking about this last predicament, also ignoring Itachi's quiet curses. Though he wasn't terribly fond of the boy or anything, it would give him some way to pass the time when he wasn't doing missions with Akatsuki, not to mention that if he decided to train Naruto personally, he could make sure he was strong enough to resist them when they finally discover his identity and try to abduct him. He was not crazy, nor warmongering, he just hated being tied down by the rules and laws of a hidden village, preferring the life of a missing-nin. Should Akatsuki get a hold of this boy though, and the rest of the tailed demons, war would be the only possible outcome and though he was not particularly adverse to the idea, it would also escalate to the level where innocents would die, and he couldn't have that.

"I will leave often, for days, weeks, maybe even months, but if I chose to train you, will you listen to my every order in regards to it or will you be an insolent child whining about not wanting to work for strength?" questioned Sasori "My training will not be easy, in fact, it will be grueling and taxing on you at the best of times, but to learn what I have to teach you, you will need precise control of your chakra, excellent stamina, high speed and high intelligence, all of which will require a lot of work on your behalf, are you prepared?"

Naruto smiled a small smile for the first time since Sasori took him from Konoha which made him smirk back.

"Hai…Sasori-sensei" answered Naruto which made Sasori look up to the ceiling with a fare away look.

'_Sasori-sensei? I like the sound of that…'._

* * *

PLEASE REMEMBER TO TELL IN YOUR REVIEW WHICH ONE IS BETTER! THE FIRST ATTEMPT OR THE SECOND?!...that is all =*]...also...my improvement over the course of a few months would be nice XD ((first attempt -July '09, second attempt - February '10)) XD a few months can mean a huge difference don't they? And please dont criticize on how short the second attempt is shorter because in the next chapter the remake is 2,000 words longer than the original...

Remembah...the more reviews, the less stress it is on me whether or not to post the remake or not! Majority Rule...which ever attempt has the more reviews...the story gets changed for better or worseXD

~Firewolfpup, AOTF


	5. Training

SORRY SORRY! I meant to get this up last Friday but I was out of state at the moment and I was constantly on the road so I couldnt get a proper internet signal to be able to post this =[ And this also took me a little bit more time to revise and edit it. I had more votes for keeping Kyuubi OUT of Narutos mind so here it is. A little ironic, I had to henge Kyuubi into an actual human for the time being to properlly train Naruto...the thought I had was you would see a huge fox, sitting down, holding a stick and pointing at a diagram, saying something ith Naruto as an one-man audience...yeah a little weird doncha think? AND dont worry, I kept to the main plot, just added lots a cool details and added better wording...no I just literally re-wrote the entire chapter but I kept to the main plot...the next chapter is huge so farr, after Im done revising it will have over 6,000 words and 7 pages...right now its 5 pages n 4, 144 exact

OK! CHAPTER 5 IS HUR! READ ON AND STOPP LOOKING AT THE AUTHORS COMMENTS!

(((((Chapter 5)))))

Kyuubi and Naruto wandered through the thick undergrowth filled forests of the Konohagakure forest as Kyuubi wondered on what was their next move going to be.

'We can't go back to the Yondaime manor, there is ANBU everywhere.' Kyuubi pondered. 'We also can't be seen by any villagers that are still mad at my kit for housing me…' Kyuubi growled with frustration and stopped by a tree that was scarred with the signs of an old battle

Unsurprisingly, Kyuubi was more worried about the small child that was riding on his back, even though the constant fact that if any nin returning from a mission found him roaming the forest and was outside of Naruto's body, he, Kyuubi of the 9-tails, strongest of all demons, would die with a second thought…or even a first thought for some cases. With a quiet growl, he resorted to the only solution he could think of…they had to disappear from the face of the Earth without any traces of them left behind.

--------------

The Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, known by most as 'Minato-sama' or 'Yondaime' by his son and his friends sighed as he looked over his paperwork; most of the paperwork being an illusion, taught to him by the Sandaime himself. Being Hokage may seem like a glorious and illustrious thing to be – why wouldn't it? To be revered across the shinobi nations as the strongest Kage of them all and have the love and respect of your village, what's wrong with that?

It was days like today that made him question himself as he wondered if everything he did was worth it. His job was to be the shield of Konoha, protecting its inhabitants so they could live happily and peacefully and he failed miserably, no, 'miserable' didn't even come close to how bad he screwed up in regards to a certain blonde haired blue eyes Jinchuuriki.

After discovering that Naruto hadn't come home from his Genin Exams and receiving information that the blonde was nowhere to be found, Minato had entered extreme depression. You take away a man's son, you've truly given him nothing left to lose. Many people had honestly spent hours looking for the lovable Jinchuuriki.

Hyuuga Hinata cried, clutching her father's leg and even the usual cold and stoic Hyuuga Hiashi had let a few tears loose, Inuzuka Kiba cried, being hugged by Hana and Tsume, Haruno Sakura felt sympathy and sadness for all of those years at how she treated him like trash, and even Uchiha Sasuke had his miserable moods every now and then. Ayame clutched onto her father's, Teuchi's, shirt and cried helplessly at the fact that they would never see the vibrant blonde again, Kakashi spent many hours in bars, trying to drown his feelings with numerous cups of sake, and Iruka walked off into Konoha forest, gone for days, weeks, and sometimes even months, grieving for the Jinchuuriki as if he really was his younger brother.

Despite the fact that many people were sad and depressed, many people had celebrated, and were oblivious to the fact that Naruto may have survived and might be plotting for the destruction of Konoha. They only loved the fact that the threat of the Kyuubi was gone, forever…or so they thought. They thought that Naruto and the Kyuubi were dead but they never thought that the duo had survived, and never would have dreamed that they were found by two members of the Akatsuki; the only two members that didn't support the idea of world domination and the capturing of all of the Bijuus.

After many hours of pondering in his study and had concluded that he was absolutely positive that Naruto was still alive, most of the shinobi on the council like the Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akamichi, Aburame and Inuzuka were never 'Naruto haters' as he had dubbed those that called for the child's death, however, now that he has apparently been trained as a shinobi, they all, save him, agreed that he would be a threat to Konoha due to any anger – as rational as it may be – he would hold towards Konoha. At the time, Minato had no choice but to allow them to do what they liked and when they had gotten word of him being able to use the 'Kage Bunshin' technique, a technique native to Konoha only as one of their Kinjutsu, they deemed that enough of a reason to deem him an 'S' class criminal – because he obviously stole it from either one of their shinobi or from a scroll owned by Konoha. tried to warn them that making him such a high ranked criminal would only drag attention to the boy but they wouldn't listen – they would discover at a later date how much danger they put their own village in by committing such an act.

* * *

Over the next 6 years and constantly staying on the move, not staying in one place for more than a month, Naruto was 13 years old and had learned many jutsus that most villages had banned for their villagers sake. For all of the training, Kyuubi used a Henge to transform himself into a 25-year-old Shinobi who was an exact copy of Minato except for the blue eyes, blonde hair, and outfit. His eyes was the same, bright red with a black slit for a pupil, dark orange hair, defined and vibrant jet black whisker marks on his cheeks like Naruto, and he now donned the regular ANBU outfit, without the mask, and a black and slightly orange-tinted cloak, with a dark orange on the inside, that had numerous small seals painted on the inside of his cloak to keep his massive demonic presence somewhat concealed. Nonetheless, the human Kyuubi looked like the small blondes real father, more than Minato Namikaze himself.

Naruto's first week of training had been difficult to say the least, but he never complained once – Kyuubi wouldn't appreciate that. He had told Naruto from the beginning that it would be difficult and he would want to hear no complains, and Naruto had been the one who requested it in the first place, who was he to complain?

Kyuubi had told him from the beginning that he was training Naruto to be almost as strong as him, for the Shinobi world would once again figure out that the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi container would still be alive and the mysterious organization Akatsuki would come after him sooner or later.

Kyuubi had disappeared on the first night before Naruto went to bed only to be back by morning with the supplies he would need to begin his training. He was to at first increase his speed, stamina, chakra reserves and most importantly chakra control.

The control aspect was most important because Kyuubi told him that due to the seal placed on Naruto's stomach, it is constantly converting his chakra into Naruto's own, giving him abnormally large reserves for someone his age, and if large reserves weren't hard enough to control, the type of chakra that is being flooded into his system is causing an imbalance.

Chakra was split up into two components, physical and spiritual. Seeing as Kyuubi's spirit was still sealed inside Naruto's body, there was a massive spiritual chakra and it only adds to his spiritual chakra reserves, leaving less of the physical component, thus causing an imbalance and thus making his control horrible when he tried to exercise his control by focusing it to his feet and trying to stick to a tree.

To remedy this, Kyuubi had told him that he would have to fix the balance, but it would take hard work, when he completed the incredibly hard task of fixing the balance though he would be all the stronger for it. Apparently, there were only two ways to do this in Kyuubi's opinion, one was to seal off his chakra for good, so that the physical component of his chakra could catch up, or the more viable option, to train hard physically by doing physical exercises not involving chakra to increase their supplies quicker than the spiritual component of his chakra was increasing. This would require him to do intensive physical workouts until the balance was there, which he could then combine the two components in his training and increase them evenly. The end result would be Naruto having massive reserves and perfect control of them, a deadly combination of any powerful shinobi and something Kyuubi told Naruto he would need if he wanted to learn what he had to teach him.

To begin his training, Kyuubi had given him a workout regimen that was designed to increase his physical stamina which involved lots of running, minor physical exercises and swimming for several hours each day.

Being that he needed speed too, Kyuubi-sensei told him that he could not pack on too much muscle else he becomes bulky and slow instead of strong, fast and agile. To remedy this, Kyuubi had him only do exercises that increased his stamina as once he attained good enough control, he could use his chakra to augment his speed and strength.

It had taken him a full week to get used to the harsh training exercises which usually consisted of laps around a specific circuit near the cave, sit ups, pushups, crunches, squats and all other forms of physical exercise before he went on to shuriken and kunai throwing followed by learning things that Kyuubi deemed beneficial to all shinobi like mathematics, strategy, history, economics and meditation. The latter more so he could focus and relax more often to keep his emotions bottled up when around his enemy, 'show your enemy the slightest weakness and they will exploit if they are good shinobi' he had told Naruto on many occasions, to drill it into his head.

Over the next two years, Kyuubi continued to train Naruto in his chakra control and building his stamina to the point where his control was at a level high enough to begin the next phase of his training. As his reserved naturally grew, he had also began to teach him some Ninjutsu that he had pilfered from various villages that would compliment his abilities, such as the 'Shinshun' technique, various clone techniques, and the basic academy level techniques like the Henge and Kawarimi, which he mastered quickly and efficiently.

Kyuubi had also begun to teach him about poisons and the human anatomy, so he could utilize his knowledge about poisons, and where to strike his opponents to cause the most damage.

The blonde was so naturally talented in the field; he created his own technique, to Kyuubi's shock, that was incredibly ingenious. The technique was called 'Doku Bunshin', which, like the Kage Bunshin that creates a solid clone of the user with the use of the user's chakra, creates a clone of the creator, but unlike others, upon destruction, it lets loose a cloud of poison that will likely be ingested by the attacker. To create it, he had combined the principals of the Kage Bunshin and Bunshin Daibakuha techniques only instead of an explosion when the clone was destroyed; he used chakra to create poison.

"Naruto, stop training and come here, we have much to discuss." spoke Kyuubi to Naruto, who was currently doing his daily exercises. He may have grown fond of the boy, who was a pleasure to teach, but he would not baby the boy or grow soft, it would not help either of them.

"Yes Kyuubi-sensei?" asked Naruto with a calm if not curious look on his face. He had been a bit excitable at the beginning of their training but Kyuubi immediately beat that out of him, it was unbecoming of a shinobi to act like a child of all things.

"You have progressed a lot quicker in your training then I had expected, thus, we will move on to the next phase that I believe you will enjoy as a result." he began, barely any emotion leaking into his voice as always. Seeing Naruto nod, he continued.

"What can you tell me of shinobi techniques?" inquired Kyuubi, allowing Naruto to figure out what they would be training in next by leading the answer to him with a line of questions.

"Well, there are many types of Shinobi techniques which can either use one's physical stamina or chakra to perform, such examples are Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kinjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and so on. One either learns stances and trains to master Taijutsu and Kinjutsu, but normally, in regards to techniques, one would mold chakra in the way they desire to have the desired effect of the technique they try to use." Naruto answered, as best as he could remember earning a nod from Kyuubi.

"Basing your next answer on your training so far, what do you think I would like you to train in next?" asked Kyuubi, goading him for an answer.

"You have tried hard to make sure that my control is as perfect as possible first and foremost." Naruto answered before pausing "You have also tried to sharpen my mind and increase my intellectual power, so I would guess that you want me to learn Genjutsu?"

With a nod, Kyuubi decided to explain his decision "Genjutsus are extremely complicated Ninjutsu that use that focus on using the chakra in your opponent's nervous system to manipulate their senses to your liking; allowing you to create phantasms that can cause your opponent to hear, see, taste, smell and/or feel whatever you like. It is extremely difficult and deadly, but once mastered, you can defeat your opponents without using as much chakra as a regular Ninjutsu technique would." he explained to the amazed Naruto.

Naruto then had a frown on his face before answering "Couldn't someone who is extremely skilled just disable the Genjutsu and make it useless?" asked Naruto and Kyuubi nodded, conceding the point.

"Indeed, but the main factor there is that will only happen if your opponent is more skilled than you, which we are trying to make sure will not happen; Genjutsu is about subtlety more than power," he began "you can also layer your Genjutsu so that you can make it more difficult for them to break, or detect at all. Even though one can disrupt a Genjutsu by using the release technique or flaring their chakra, they must know they're in a Genjutsu first, or have the sufficient skill to break out of it – do you understand its uses?"

With a grin, Naruto nodded "How will I learn this sensei?" asked Naruto, showing an excitement that  
Kyuubi only saw on the boy whenever they would teach him something new. That was why it was so easy to teach the boy, he would soak up everything he would teach him like a sponge, but, he would also enjoy it.

"Teaching Genjutsu isn't like teaching Ninjutsu, I do not show you a technique and you use it, what the Genjutsu masters do is create their own techniques and manipulate the chakra in their opponents so flawlessly, they can literally manipulate their opponents at will. I will allow you to practice this on me for a few hours every day I am here, the other times I am not, you will train mentally so you can have the focus to perform the techniques." he answered, smirking at Naruto's giddy expression. Most kids his age would usually act like this when they got a toy they wanted, or were taken to buy some ice-cream, but Naruto would only act like this when he got to learn something new.

Kyuubi nodded and began to train Naruto in earnest now, for the first time going one on one as his previous training didn't require much contact between the two, only books and instructions.

To begin with, Kyuubi showed Naruto one of the low level Genjutsu techniques he knew and used it on him to aid. This would help him in a number of ways because firstly, he could feel how the chakra is being manipulated within himself, he can see it in effect and he can practice to break it. As Kyuubi guessed, Naruto was able to piece together the steps involved in casting a Genjutsu by himself after a week of this and successfully replicated the effect that was cast on himself, which was creating a phantasm for Itachi to see. Once Naruto got the feeling of how to manipulate the chakra to replicate those effects, he had to find a way to practice on someone to further his training. He couldn't use it on Kyuubi because the demon fox was the master of illusions, Kyuubi allowed Naruto to go into nearby villages under a henge and practice his Genjutsu skills on unsuspecting citizens and bandits.

Using this method of practice, Naruto was able to get the hang of using Genjutsu and their usefulness, however, try as he might, he could not do them without the use of hand seals. In an attempt to discover how chakra is molded easier, Sasori told him to first attempt the feat with Ninjutsu by mere repetition, so, taking his advice, Naruto went back to training his Ninjutsu again but would not move on to the next technique until he mastered his current one without the use of hand seals.

A year had passed like this and by his ninth birthday, Naruto was able to perform Henge ((Transform)), Kage Bunshin ((Shadow Clone)), Daibakuha Kage Bunshin ((Exploding Shadow Clone)), Kawarimi ((Replacement)), Shinshun ((Transport)), Rope Untying ((Escape)), and Kiri Bunshin ((Mist Clone)) without the use of hand seals and Mizu Bunshin ((Water Clone)), Tsuchi Bunshin ((Earth Clone)) and a few lower level Genjutsus with just single handed hand seals. No matter how hard he tried though, he could not do any higher level Genjutsu without the use of hand seals, even when using the training method he discovered with Kage Bunshin that allowed him to gain experience much faster by letting his clones participate with training and then assimilating their knowledge when they were finished. Sasori had told him that it would take years of experience until he was at that level, but he never was one to like being told he could not do something.

A year of self study with scrolls and practice on non shinobi was all Naruto got when Kyuubi happened upon him training and interrupted him.

"You may not have mastered Genjutsu in the way that you had hoped, but you have done so to an extent in the given time better than I had thought you would. I set you an unrealistic goal that would give you a determination to better yourself…" began Kyuubi, while looking at Naruto's pleased expression.

"By any means, I'm not telling you to stop using Genjutsu, absolutely not, but I figured that you are ready to inherit all of my senses, including my eyes." Kyuubi continued, smiling at Naruto's confused expression and he decided to explain further.

"Of course you know I am a demon Kitsune, and you know that Kitsunes _are_ the Master of All Illusions, Genjutsu, and what does that mean?" Kyuubi inquired, pausing for Naruto to answer.

"You are Kyuubi No Kitsune and the strongest of all of the demons in the five countries and you're going to provide me your senses. You are the strongest tail and a Kitsune, Master of Illusions, so that means I'm going to have better Genjutsu than anybody and anydemon in this world." Naruto said, thinking aloud in some parts and earning a nod from Kyuubi.

"I'm going to seal off all of your senses except for your sight and I will unlock them when you're ready. In the process of inheriting my senses I will have to knock you out and when you wake up, you will, not might, you will be bombarded by the brightness of everything, and then you probably will have a massive headache from the sounds and smells when the time comes. Nighty night Naruto." Kyuubi said, grinning at the end of his sentence.

"Wait, wha-." Was all Naruto said before Kyuubi slammed a seal on his forehead and the blonde's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground with a soft thump.

Working quickly, Kyuubi painted Kanji seals around the original seals on Naruto's stomach. "Seal!" Kyuubi yelled, slamming his palm onto the seal and flinched at the understatement of the pain that was coming. Kyuubi felt himself fall backwards and pass out from the energy it took to give Naruto the freedom of his senses.

* * *

Check it? Like it? Love it.

~Firewolfpup, AOTF


End file.
